1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting device having a radio communication function, a radio device which controls the lighting device via the radio communication, and a registration method for the lighting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. 2002-343581, No. 2006-93098, and No. 2012-89276 each disclose a lighting device having a radio communication function and a radio device which controls the lighting device via the radio communication.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. 2015-97211 discloses, in order to easily register a lighting device to be controlled, a lighting control device registers a lighting device according to a received signal strength of the lighting device, and controls the lighting device which has been registered.